


the one

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Reunion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron is on a supply run, and meets Carl Grimes, a lone Omega who hasn't seen his family since the fall at the prison. Ron convinces Carl to go back to Alexandria with him. </p><p>NOTES; Carl escaped the prison on his own, the rest of the group somehow found each other and went to Alexandria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rons POV

Okay, so maybe going out on a run by myself was a bad call. 

Or a major bad call. 

Everything was fine, till a small heard of walkers made me change my course, so now I'm lost, in a town opposite of the one I had been set to find, Aaron had mapped it and everything, the walkers had led me astray so now I'm stuck in a ghost town.

What a joy. 

I sighed as I walked through the ghost town, I might as well see about supplies before trying to find my way back home. 

I walked down the dusty road till I saw what looked to be a store, the name at the top read, "Rusty's Cheap and Save." 

I walked to the door and picked up a rock to throw to see if a walker was in their, if their was, it would move toward the sound. 

I opened the door quickly and threw the rock inside. 

As soon as I closed the door, I smelled something, not a walker but.. Human fear. 

Omega fear.

My inner Alpha whined for me to go find the Omega and scare off whatever was scaring it. 

I was lost in thought trying to think of something that would cause the Omega fear, that I didn't hear or smell said Omega creep behind me and hold a gun at my back.

Shocked, I tried turning to face the Omega to say I meant no harm, he or she pressed the gun more against the small of my back, I followed my instincts and stopped turning. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said, "I just was looking for supplies." I continued.  
"I don't care," the Omega, the boy Omega I now realized, his words had false confidence, I could tell he was actually scared. 

"Look," he said, "I need whatever is in their, I haven't eaten in days." I knew the boy wasn't lying, his heart rate would have sped up. 

It angered me to know the boy hasn't eaten in days, a Omega should always be tooken care of and never having to be starved.  
As should everyone else, but that doesn't happen much since the world went to shit.

"How many walkers have you killed?" I asked. 

"Huh?" he asked confused. 

"Just answer it." I said.

"To many to count." he said sadly.

"How many people have you killed?" I asked. 

He stayed silent. 

"Two.." he replied weakly. 

I was shocked, he seemed so scared, how could this scared boy kill anyone? 

"Why?" I asked. 

Another pause.

"One was my mom..during childbirth, we had to give her a c-section with a knife to get the baby out...she passed out from it...amd a I shot her-I killed her." 

My Alpha side told me to comfort the Omega, chase away his sadness. 

"The other was a boy who was part of a group attacking our group."

I nodded, "Where's your group now?" I asked. 

"I don't know." The boy replied honestly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deals are made, so are trips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

I felt saddened for the boy, my Alpha inside me wanting to cuddle away his problems.

"Come back to my town with me." I said.

"Okay." he replied, just like that? 

"That was a quick reply, don't you want to ask question or something, I could be leading you into a trap." I said curiously. 

I could feel the boy smirking. 

"Are you leading me into a trap?" he asked playfully. 

"No!" I replied quickly, "Just..Why are you so okay with this?" 

He sucked in a breath and removed the gun from my back. 

I turned around slowly, seeing him up close..he was beautiful. He wore faded skinny jeans that did wonders for his legs, a light blue shirt with strips, he had on a blackish bluish worn out jacket, to top it all off were his combat boots and cowboy hat. 

Oh and his eyes, they were like the ocean. 

"There's no point in leading me into a trap, I have nothing of value to you. If you lead me so you can use me, well I'd end my life right now, I'm not going to be a slave to a Alpha, never. I also have nothing to live for as it is, so I wouldn't care if you were to kill me." he said.

I was shocked, so sad yet so mature. 

I almost burst out crying when he said he had nothing to live for, everyone should have at least one thing to live for. 

"Lets go then.." I said, ignoring my mission, I can explain that to Deanna later she will understand. 

"What about the food?" he asked. 

"I'll make a map and have one of the other scavengers clear out the building. We need to be getting back, it getting late and I'm lost." I said, feeling kind of stupid about not knowing where we are, but the boy didn't seem to think so. 

"Yeah." he said. 

"Follow me," I said and started walking towards the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know such a bad person ;3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALEXANDRIA AT LAST

The ride to the community was silent, I kept my eyes on the road, aside from occasionally glancing at the other teen. 

He smelled worried, but I knew he has nothing to worry about. 

Something also seemed familiar about him, maybe it was his scent? 

I felt like it was at the tip of my tongue, I just could not understand how. 

"Hey," I said, "I never got your name." I said curiously. 

I could feel him smirking as he said, "That's cause I never gave it to you." 

I growled in impatience rather than anger, "Fine, fine, fine, don't get all growly at me, my name is Carl." he said. 

Carl. 

The name sounded even more familiar. 

"Nice name man, mimes Ron." I said.

I quickly looked at him and saw him nod in understanding, he also had a curious look on his face, that was frankly rather adorable. 

"How far till we get their?" He asked.   
I smirked, he was one of those backseat drivers.   
"Not far, just up the street a bit." I said. 

His ears perked in interest. 

He reached the main gate, Carl watched in awe as the gates opened, I felt a strange sense of pride seeing him happy, knowing I caused that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't seem to get Rons personality down, he seems so laid back, but I want him to be strong and Alpha like, but still be like him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl sees Alexandria

I stepped out of the car and looked around, the place was huge. 

"What do you think Carl?" Ron asked. 

"It looks amazing." I said with a smile, Ron looked to the guy who opened the gate for us, "Hey Nicholas, mind getting Rick to show Carl around? I know your busy with the wall, but you can call him over the walkie talkie, I'm going to talk to Deanna." Ron said.

The guy, Nicholas I'm assuming, nodded and called Rick over the walkie talkie, the name Rick made my mind sad, Rick was the name of my father, I miss him everyday. 

Ron looked at me, "You going to be alright with Rick?" 

I nodded, "Yeah." I said. 

He nodded and walked most likely to see Deanna. 

I was looking around when I saw him. 

Constable outfit, shaved and looking tired. 

My father. 

I was to shocked to move. 

His eyes caught mine. 

Shock consumed both me and him, I ran to him, like I did back in Atlanta.


End file.
